


Cat's Whiskers

by Yamino_Yama



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Ash as a Lynx, Bonding, Cat to Human, Eiji Calling Ash Aslan in Private, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love in All Shapes and Forms, M/M, Science Fiction, Transformation, True Love, big cats, changing points of view, sort of Beauty and the Beast AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Suffering depression, Eiji is sent to an American zoo to work with family friend Ibe Shinichi, but one big cat immediately catches his fancy. Little does he know the bond between he and the lynx will result in a big transformation for both of them."Like a cat's whiskers, trust can be wrongly sniped away; but both can grow back."





	1. Introduction to the Lynx

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who graduated university in an animal care specific field, I've always wanted to incorporate some of what I know and love in my writing. With Banana Fish's reference to big cats, I was able to do that. I'm excited that a manga that has moved me so much is getting an anime so that the original story and characters can garner more attention and gain more fans. It's a beautiful series that I would love everyone to experience. That being said, I made changes from the original source like the cause of Eiji's depression (bullying instead of injury) and Ibe's occupation (from photographer to zoo veterinary technician) but only to help set up and push this fantasy storyline. At their core, the characters are who they have always, and will always, be. 
> 
> As a side note, I plan for this fic to have 6 chapters (may be longer) that will be added every other week, but we'll see about that time schedule. Just rest assured it will be completed. Kudos and comments (kind words or constructive criticism alike) are appreciated.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Eiji flinched from all the animal calls trumpeting at once.

Ibe smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. It isn't always this loud. It's feeding time and a lot of creatures get vocal over a growling belly. You'll get used to it."

 _You'll get used to it._ Eiji had heard those words so much, too much, over the last few weeks. From his coach and his parents . . . the same condolence poured from their lips, but he hadn't gotten used to anything. He'd had to quit the sport he loved and had holed himself away until his parents decided to do something, anything, to get their son out of his own head. Eiji, for one, didn't think this would work.

"I know that having your parents cast you out of Japan, all the way to America, to aid a family friend at a zoo probably feels conniving, to say the least, but I heard that you love animals, Ei-chan, and unlike people, animals won't hit you with harsh words."

 _No. They can bite me instead_ , Eiji thought as he heard a roar.

"Look," Ibe said, probably taking Eiji's silence as attitude. "Your teammates were jerks, but that doesn't mean you should give up on the world. Let me introduce you to the animals. Perhaps you'll see one you'll like. One that will like you too."

They bypassed elephants and giraffes rather quickly, since Ibe noticed Eiji cowering at their height, and then took their time strolling through the homes for exotic birds. Birdsong was soothing for a while, reminding Eiji of rainforests, but in time the birds were screeching and flapping their wings loud enough to induce headaches. Turtles were nice. Not quite interesting, but nice. Eiji resisted groaning. It would rude to show he was bored and wanted to go home.

Ibe stopped and glanced back at him. "There are big cats coming up. If you aren't comfortable, we can avoid them for now."

Eiji shook his head. "No, I'd like to see them." He really _did_ want to. His love of animals had come from petting cats and dogs. The wolves had stayed in their dens when Eiji visited, disappointing him a bit. But this felt like a new chance. Seeing cats' big cousins in person felt like something he shouldn't miss out on.

"Well, it's just a little ways this way," Ibe pointed. "Come on. Keep up." Rather than keeping them in silence, Ibe continued talking. "You're going to be working as a kennel assistants, even catering to the carnivores you're about to see. Keyword: _assistant_ ," he emphasized. "These are big, dangerous animals and I don't want to have to make a call home telling your parents that we lost you to a wildcat's jaws. You only enter the enclosures when they're empty and only interact with the animals when you have an experienced handler with you. It won't always be me around either, since I'm often busy in the clinic, so you'll have to get along with the other keepers."'

Eiji nodded. "I will, Ibe _-_ san. Thank you."

It was the first thanks he'd uttered and it had an immediate effect on Ibe. He fought a grin and continued walking Eiji on.

The first cats they came upon were cheetahs. Two of them relaxed on either end of their long enclosure. The one closest had its mouth agape. After a while, it pulled back its lips and gave a tweet.

"It sounds just like a bird," Eiji thrilled. Ibe nodded and Eiji asked. "Will one of them run? I've heard about how fast cheetahs are."

Ibe shook his head. "Nah, Ei-chan, though they seem to have a lot of room, they can't go at a full sprint here even if they wanted to. That's the sad thing about zoo life. We do what we can to make life as comfortable as we can for them, but emulating the wilderness isn't the same as duplicating it. This isn't anything close to a savannah."

Eiji couldn't give a proper reply, so he didn't try. He suddenly didn't want to look at the cheetahs in their home-too-small. He felt the same when seeing the leopards roosting in trees that touched a roofline instead of going on towards the sky, and the panthers climbing to catch still chunks of meat dangling from limbs instead of stalking real prey. No matter how much humans tried to help them, these animals lived in such a static place, the same borders around them, ground beneath them, like Eiji when he was crammed in his bedroom.

He knew it. It wasn't a good idea to come here after all. His chest was getting tight. Tears were forming and burning his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was have a panic attack and break down crying in front of Ibe.

He kept following, focusing on his breathing, until he saw something that made him forget to breathe at all.

Eiji's feet stopped. His throat tight, Eiji looked on the most beautiful cat he'd ever seen. It had a wide head with black tufted ears, and a spotted back and sturdy legs that lead to plump paws, and a cute ink-dipped tail, but it was the eyes that made Eiji stall as they pierced him. "This one . . ."

Ibe regarded him. "Ah, that's a lynx. He's a special case, that one. The way we got him, I mean. He was apprehended from some irresponsible owner, a rich guy who thought it made him a king, labeling this cat his exotic pet."

Eiji could hear the loathing in Ibe's voice and knew there was more to the story. "What caused him to be taken away?"

The lynx paced in tight circles despite having plenty of walking space, watching Ibe more so than Eiji. Eiji turned his attention to the man too. "He was being abused. The pompous idiot stored him in a tiny cage, leashing him up only for guests and beating him when he didn't entertain. The same hand that would swing a whip at him would then serve him the finest rare steaks in the nation."

"Ill-treated and spoiled at once," Eiji commented. "That must have been confusing."

"Nothing compared to the confusion the grooming habits caused." Eiji frowned, confused, as Ibe pointed to his own face, indicating his facial hair. "His whiskers were trimmed along with his fur, like the man was trying to present a gentleman instead of an animal."

"What does that do?" Eiji asked, looking the lynx over again. Sure enough, his whiskers were barely visible from this distance. He noticed the cat had a habit of swinging its head like it wanted to dislodge something from its ears.

"A cat's whiskers are tactile hairs called vibrissae. They're sort of like feelers, sensors, to let the cat know when things are close or just get an all-around feel of their surroundings. Cutting them is like numbing our fingertips. It makes the world a scary and confusing place."

Eiji's hand involuntary came to his chest, above his heart, clenching his shirt in a vice grip. "Will he be this way forever?"

"No, no, whiskers grow back. It's just going to be hard for him in the meantime."

Eiji wound up crouching, not knowing how he got there. He thought his knees might have given out from the relief of knowing this cat wasn't permanently damaged. _Maybe neither of us is._

Then Ibe said, "The most important concern when he came in were all his lesions and even those are healing up nicely. It's the emotional scars that I'm worried about. There's no telling if his mind will ever heal, if he'll ever trust anyone again."

It was too unfair. Eiji squeezed the enclosure's bars, willing them to shatter so that he could comfort this poor creature. As though sensing his want, the cat quit walking and took full note of Eiji for the first time. Eiji felt his heartrate increase. His mouth went dry, but he managed to speak.

"Does he have a name?" Eiji murmured.

Somehow Ibe heard him, sighed, and answered. "I was told the old owner called him Ash because of his gray color. Pretty basic, but not bad, I guess."

Eiji agreed, in a way. It wasn't a bad name, far from it. Eiji immediately thought of an inferno when he looked into the cat's eyes, so hot they reduced the rest of his body and the whole world around it to ash. But at the same time, the name sounded a bit sad, lonely. Eiji wondered if being branded such a name felt like having a gray cloud glued overhead, raining down singed residue with every step of the big cat's paws.

An image of another majestic animal popped into Eiji's mind. It was another large cat from a movie he'd seen once, one that glowed and shook the earth with its roar and, despite being so powerful, succumbed to enemies, sacrificing itself for those it cared for. It was a lion, he remembered. Its name . . .

"Do you mind if I call him something else?" Eiji asked.

Ibe raised an eyebrow. "Sure. No harm in that, I suppose. You thought of a better name?"

Eiji stared at the lynx, curling his fingers over the bars that separated them. "I think I'll call him Aslan."


	2. Bonding/Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lynx is troubled, finding himself imprisoned and confused, but a boy comes to visit him who changes all that. Suddenly, he has a strong desire to be free and, unbeknownst to him, the boy might be able to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I got done with this chapter a whole week earlier than expected. And Chapter 3 is almost complete as well and will be published next week. I underestimated how excited I was to work on this project. My love of cats and Banana Fish is very strong and I hope that shines through. Thank you everyone who left kudos after reading chapter one. While I write because I love to, I get motivation from readers like all of you.
> 
> This chapter is from the lynx's (Aslan/Ash's) perspective and will return to Eiji's POV next chapter. If you're waiting for Aslan (Ash) and Eiji to converse through words, the next chapter is for you. Stay tuned! Until then, enjoy!

The lynx set down a paw and felt a pain travel up his shoulder blades. He was stiff, cramped. Not the way some of the other animals felt in their enclosures. He was cramped in his own skin. It was like he wasn't used to it, could never get used to it. So he took to pacing.

Humans visited him often, some to satiate his hunger, other times . . . he couldn't remember. He'd see something point at him, feel a prick, and blackout. He'd wake up feeling achy, like he'd been prodded, sometimes smelling of plant-based stuff. He figured it was ointment as, when examining himself, he noticed his wounds were healing. The humans doing, no doubt, but he still didn't trust them. They had to be fixing him up for a reason. What did they want from him? While he tried to piece things together, he knew it was futile. He felt so . . . so _off_.

He took to either casting death glares on his visitors or ignoring them entirely. As long as they knew to keep their distance and let him be, all would be fine. As for moments when he met blackness and woke up dazed, feeling handled, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, he supposed.

He was doing less glaring and more senseless walking by the day. His thoughts were so jumbled that he didn’t know what else to do. How long had he been here again? Where was he now? When? When did he even get here? He trekked on, thinking, asking himself questions, and getting more freaked out by how few of them he could answer.

One day two humans stood before his prison. They stood like phantoms in his periphery. He didn't want to stop and look at them, just had to keep walking. But something was making him feel antsy. Despite his better judgment, the lynx gave the humans his attention, starting with the taller one. It was a man he'd seen before. No one special, as far as he was considered, and the other was—

He shook his head, trying to clear it. It was still a mess, disordered. He didn't want to look at that one. His scent made everything more confusing, more painful and extraordinary. But then that second one crouched and the lynx couldn't help but regard him. His paws halted and he if hadn't been breathing, he'd have thought his heart had stopped too. He was young, this stranger, and unlike anyone or anything else here. The lynx had his first coherent thought: he wanted out of here, out from the fake and static side of the wire. If there was one place he needed to be, it was on the other side, where that boy was.

***

Fewer aches were troubling the lynx and his mind had been invigorated by time itself. With his head refreshed, he thought more and more of freedom.

Never did the idea strike him more than when the boy was near. It was mysterious . . . There was nothing else like his scent. Others had the stink of other creatures and their wastes clinging to them from too much time cleaning; then there were some that made the lynx wrinkle his nose, tainted by the strong odor of sterilized metal and blood. They were the type that probed him when his eyelids grew heavy and fell on their own, he realized.

But the boy was something different.

Hilly landscapes of pure white painted his mind's eye when the boy was around. The lynx thought of running endlessly, tirelessly over the terrain with sweet prey a mere bound and leap in front of him. Sweet, that's what the boy was. His aroma conjured the image of something innocent yet powerful, something coveted yet hard to snag, like a tasty white rabbit blending into the snow until the lynx caught trace of it then zigzagging away at rocket speed on its lean legs.

The lynx didn't want the boy to run so he stayed cautious, moving as though on thin ice so as not to alarm him, but eyes never leaving him. It was too late before he realized he didn't want his eyes to leave him. He was warm under his pelt when their gazes aligned, and the boy was being allowed to move in closer by the lynx himself and other humans alike.

There were times when the lynx caught snippets of conversation between the boy and others. He couldn't know or understand every word, though he felt he should. It was like he was in water. Words were falling in, trying to sink down to him. He could hear them but their meaning couldn't filter through. Still, body language, tone, and scent spoke volumes.

Waving his arms, palms up, pleading, the boy conversed with the man the lynx had first spotted him with. The man was being firm while the boy grew more desperate. He badly wanted something but the only words the lynx recognized were. 'Please,' 'stay,' and 'help.' The lynx smacked his lips from the bitter reek of unease seeping from the boy and washing over his tongue. He narrowed his eyes, focusing harder on grasping the situation.

"Been months, time you go home," the man was saying.

"A little longer," the boy responded. "Aslan."

A jolt ran from his heart to his tail tip. That was the word that the boy always voiced when facing him. So this was about him. The lynx kneaded his paws. He was getting jittery and anxious himself. He didn't like the idea of the boy leaving, but didn't like him fretting either. A meow broke from him, small and piteous, then another. The man and the boy stopped arguing and turned their attention to him. The man removed the hat from his head, mouth forming the shape of an O, while the boy walked towards the wires with a smile curling on his lips, eyes gleaming.

"I am staying," he said, and the lynx relaxed.

***

Visitors poured in to see him, humans to feed or treat him and humans on the other side of the wire with clicking, flashing devices and shrill screeching young ones, but the lynx slept off the attention, waking only to flex his claws, yawn wide, and shift positions. This life was draining and he only felt alive when the boy was near, though he still didn't know why. Others on the outside smelled as fresh and unthreatening as that boy, cooing and grinning at him. He nibbled at his shoulder blade, ran his tongue over a forearm and across his ear, considering.

He supposed it was the genuineness. He'd had the boy's voice and touch infiltrate his dreams when he'd been made to weary to wake. Others warning 'careful' and 'gentle' entered too. If he could, the lynx would have scoffed at their concern. The boy didn't need their advice. He was careful and gentle on his own, whispering 'so soft,' 'beautiful,' 'sleep well,' while stroking him. The lynx sensed it then, that the boy needed him even if he was too selfless to say. There was sorrow in him, in the lynx too, so he understood the joy in being close, feeling the gloom dissipate like a raincloud shattered by the sun's rays.

They were healing each other.

He thought of that all the time, let it consume him and eat away the hours of every pointless day. He wanted freedom, his and that boy's. How could he get it like this? Would anything ever change if he continued to laze? Was it up to him to take action? How?

When the sun was high and his environment quiet, the snap of his prison being opened jolted him awake. No one came in at this time of day. The lynx's eyes widened as he took in the intruder. The boy stood inside the door. There wasn't a single barrier between them. The lynx's eyes flicked around and he reasoned that the boy wasn't supposed to be here. Others always came with the boy when he visited on this side of the wire. This time, the boy was alone.

And he was coming closer. Taking a step back, the lynx lowered his head.

"It is okay," the boy said. "I wanted to visit alone, private. We can talk."

Talk? Did he understand him right? Did the boy even know what he was saying?

He was raising both hands and sinking slowly to his knees before a predator with skilled fang and claw. The lynx remained still. It wasn't that he didn't trust the boy. More like he didn't trust himself. Not now, when he was wide awake and the most tantalizing scent known to him was hanging in the air, no one to keep him away from it.

A part of him wanted to latch onto that aroma and never let it go. He parted his jaws, breathing hard, letting the smell settle on his tongue and drive him wild.

Still, another part of him . . .

A purr began to rumble in his chest. He jolted. He could tell from the boy's widening eyes that he'd heard it too. It even surprised himself, but there was nothing he could do about it. Since it was linked to him feeling content, there was no way to make the sound falter or cease. Emotions didn't work like that, he knew. And what he was feeling was getting strong, stronger still by the second.

The lynx took a step forward, then another. Soon his face was close enough to lick the boy's nose with the flick of his tongue, yet he hesitated to make the last move. He searched the boy's eyes but found no fear there, still . . .

"Okay," the boy said. "It is okay." He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through the lynx's fur, massaging his cheek.

The lynx's eyes closed as gratitude washed over him. These were the same hands that had traveled him the last time the sterile-smelling others made him sleep. He'd known that, but still . . .  there was a difference between only hearing the boy's voice, a tiny sound trickling light across the shadows and keeping his head lucid in the dark, and seeing him, eyes glittering while petting him. Did he really like the boy this happy?

A deeper purr shuddered from him and he thought he would collapse off his paws. The touch felt so good. Instead of falling, he stretched. His nose grazed the boy's in an Eskimo kiss, his whole body shook as he grew heavy and fell to the ground, and then the world turned black, as it so often did.


	3. Escape/Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has gone from lynx to human! Eiji strives to get him from the zoo and to a safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter I'm sure everyone has been waiting for! Ash has become human and can now talk and bond with Eiji through human interaction. I had a lot of fun writing their dialogues. Speaking of, Eiji's is written with no (or rather, few) contractions to denote him getting used to a foreign tongue. Pay attention in later chapters to see how his English flows with more time spent with Ash. Enjoy their relaxing moments now as more conflict is surely on the horizon.
> 
> P.S. Chapter 4 is done and being edited, so you can expect it next Friday! I am very proud to be managing weekly updates. I didn't think I would be able >,<

There was a boy lying naked and unconscious where the lynx had been, yellow hair aglow. Eiji was startled, there was no way he wouldn't be, but he didn't allow himself to freeze or fall apart. There was no time. Most of the zoo employees were on lunch break now. While the place was, for the most part, deserted, Eiji had to get this boy somewhere else. He no longer fit in a zoo and there was no telling what would be done to him if he was found while the lynx was missing.

Eiji worked the boy's arm around his shoulders and lugged him out of the enclosure and into the worker facilities. Getting to his locker was Eiji's immediate goal. Inside it was a spare work uniform that would definitely be useful right now. After lumbering down the hall and finally entering the changing area, the real struggle of getting clothes on the knocked-out boy began. Once pants were pulled on him, his arms stuffed in a shirt, and that shirt buttoned over his chest, Eiji leaned him against the lockers and took a step back to appreciate his handy work. A bit sloppy, but it would have to do.

Eiji was about to get the boy back to his feet when he started to stir, opening his mouth shutting it again. Realizing he was trying to speak, Eiji decided to ask the questions first. "Are you all right? Do you hurt anywhere? We have to get out of here fast, so can you stand? Walk?"

Speaking English still felt bothersome to Eiji, and though he'd gotten to practice with the American workers around him, he still worried he wouldn't be understood. That fear vanished when the boy clambered to his feet, still using the lockers for support, and looked at Eiji for approval. He didn't appear to be hurting; in fact, he looked daring. Hot under the burning green gaze, Eiji felt his mouth fall open.

"What?" the boy croaked. After clearing his throat, he tried again. "What are you gawking at?"

"Sorry, it is just," Eiji began, "seeing your eyes, I know it is really you. You are really the lynx turned human." _Human again_ , he figured, since he didn't think a natural lynx would be so skilled at speech and standing on two legs. It hurt, thinking about it. The Aslan he'd spent so much time getting to know, fawning over and falling for . . . What had happened to him? What parts of his dark past did he still not know?

The boy—Aslan— hunched his shoulders, defensive. "I don't know how I turned back, but yeah, I'm the lynx, and you are?" As Eiji opened his mouth to answer, Aslan added. "I mean, I _know_ you who are, kind of. I know you've been visiting me. I can remember everything from being a cat . . . and before. What I meant to ask was 'what's your name?'" Aslan gazed at him with curious eyes before turning away to feign disinterest, running a hand through his shaggy blond locks.

Eiji smiled at his shyness. Even human, his Aslan tried to remain wary. "Eiji."

"Eiji," Aslan repeated slowly, feeling the name out. "I'm called Ash, but you've been calling me something else."

"Yes," Eiji nodded. "Aslan."

"Aslan sounds so . . . regal or something, I don't know." A chuckle escaped Eiji and Aslan grew apprehensive again. "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking, this is the first time we have spoken, but it feels like I have known you for a long time. Forever."

Aslan smiled. "Yeah, I get what you mean."

The two looked on each other for a while, but then a sense of urgency seized Eiji again. His face hardened. "We have to hurry away from here. You are wearing a uniform so maybe no one will ask questions, but once people notice the lynx is missing . . ."

"The new guy no one remembers will be the prime suspect," Aslan finished.

"Right," Eiji nodded. "So let us get out of here. I have a place in mind."

***

They walked arm-in-arm at breakneck speed from the zoo to the place where Eiji was staying, both casting glances left and right. Eiji felt like he was making or assisting a jailbreak and, in a way, he guessed leaving his job to smuggle a wildcat out was just that. He would have been in a panic but he could feel Aslan shuddering against him. Eiji wanted to stay strong for him.

It was a relief when he stood in front of his apartment door. Aslan wasn't clinging to him anymore and had adjusted enough to put on his tough guy persona again, lips tight, eyes narrowed. Eiji had to admire him, wearing a face like he knew it all when he'd practically been born (or reborn) a half hour ago. Aslan was something, really something.

Aslan broke the thought by turning to him. "You going to open up or—"

"Oh! Yes! We are here." Eiji announced the obvious in too cheery a tone as he fumbled to unlock and open the door. "I hope you will like it, Aslan."

"You'd better stick to Ash, for now. That new name will take getting used to."

"I see. If you do not like it then—"

"No, I do," Ash interrupted, voice soft. "It just makes me feel . . . funny."

Eiji regarded the boy's face growing rosy and tried to hide his own smile. It was best to change the subject, he figured.

"This is just an apartment I am renting," Eiji explained, watching Ash's eyes flint around the room before he plopped on the couch in front of the TV.

"Renting? Ash questioned. "Are living alone? How old are you anyway? At the zoo, I thought you were a kid job shadowing or something."

Eiji sat next to him, fiddling with the remote. "My family is back in Japan while I visit and work with a friend here in America. My family is my parents and little sister. Oh, and do not worry. They do not expect me back in Japan for a while. They try not to bother me too much because I am adult: nineteen. How about you?"

"Seventeen," Ash answered, then smirked. "You're older than me, huh?

Eiji grinned. "That's right! So I am your senior. Keep that in mind while living here. I make the rules and they should be followed.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, Big Brother. Now if you're done gloating—"

"Sorry," Eiji apologized. "It will not really be like that, you doing what I say all the time. I want us to live as equals."

Ash nodded. He looked around the room again, eyes wistful. "So this is home . . ."

Eiji smiled. "For now. When you get more comfortable with human life again, we can go someplace else. I already have a place planned actually. Ibe-san—ah, the friend I mentioned visiting, the Japanese man who you have seen me with at the zoo—he has a summer home across the border in Canada and I . . . took his key to it when he was not paying attention to his work locker. We will get you a passport and stay there until we can live somewhere more permanent." Ash was giving him a look that oozed disapproval and skepticism. "I know it was wrong to take the key and that hiding in Ibe-san's place _from_ Ibe-san is kind of silly. But the zoo will search for the lynx until they can do so no more, until they figure the lynx has returned to the wild or . . . has died, and I do not want you near during the commotion."

"You don't think this Ibe-san will look for you? Better yet, realize that you and his key are missing and put two and two together?" Ash sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. "What will we do if he comes up to that summer house and finds us there?"

Eiji frowned, considering. "I tell him I met you and wanted to run away, just the two of us." Eiji glanced at Ash and saw his eyes and mouth wide. Eiji took a deep breath and let it out. "It is not far from the truth, so it would be fine. Just give you a fake name and background to tell him and—"

"You'd go that far?"

Ash looked weary as he waited for Eiji's reply.

Eiji sat up tall, confident. "When all has settled, I will leave Ibe-san his key and a 'thank you' note and we can be together. I would do anything for that, Asl—I mean, Ash."

Ash was blushing again. "Where did you get that from anyway? Aslan . . . I can't recall it, even with my memories back from before I was a cat, so I'm pretty sure no one else has ever called me that before."

Eiji smiled, continuing to flick through the TV channels. "I named you after a lion in a movie. Seeing him, I knew why they are called King of Beasts. He was so righteous and brave that, even if he had not been tawny colored, he would have conjured the image of a rising sun. That is what is pictured on Japan's flag too, the new awakened sun as a hot red circle on white."

"I wish I could see it. Not just the flag," Ash amended. "I have a feeling the land you took root and grew from must be an amazing place. Visiting your country would be a dream."

"Mine too."

Ash's eyes glittered, looking at Eiji, then iced over as he grew solemn again. He seemed to be gazing faraway.

"I remember where I came from, who did it to me. Transformed me," Ash clarified. "I was a normal kid on the streets, a runaway having rough luck with the death of my brother who took care of me, but I was eating and breathing, you know. It was when a dirty bastard named Golzine found me that a real curse struck me. He wanted to make me his pet, literally. Me and some other boys he scrounged up. He had some scientists strap us to cold chairs and inject us with some drug they were developing underground. Before my old human memories end and the lynx one's began, I can recall being tossed into a cage, beating at the bars and screaming my throat dry as it began to take effect.

My body was on fire as bones broke and twisted on their own. In a way, it was like metal being cast, blazed until red-hot then pounded with a mallet or something to reshape it. My brain was rewiring itself too. It took everything I had not to pass out before acknowledging that fur was sprouting from my pores. I didn't know what I was being made into, animal or monster. I let the blackouts happen then, in hopes of getting some relief, but I got agony on agony. The salty taste of blood thick in my mouth as I bit my tongue over and over, the other kids caterwauling, the stink of the dirt floor my nose was pressed against when my legs gave out— being killed, revived, and killed some more until . . ."

Ash didn't go on. There was no need.

"I don't get how," Ash began, hesitant and fidgety, "but you really saved me. In more ways than one. And you're not even asking for anything in return. You don't know how much that means to me."

The two of them smiled at each other, leaving the conversation there. Eiji noticed Ash shift closer to him, nestling into the couch's lumps and bumps. Ash's eyes were closing, fatigue catching up with him. After a bit he'd fallen asleep, head on Eiji's shoulder, hand on his thigh. Pale blue light from the television fell on him, blending with his hair's golden hue to make a green that almost matched his eyes. The shade rivaled that of the old Chinese figurines Eiji's mother used to collect, made of a precious mineral. _Jade_ , Eiji remembered.

Ash suddenly nuzzled against him, lost in a dream, the top of his head tickling Eiji's jaw. It was hard to resist petting that fluffy head, impossible to fully separate human Ash from the lynx he'd been enamored with for months. Both forms were wild yet sweet. Eiji could almost imagine the light snores reverberating from him as a purr.

In the end, Eiji decided to ignore the urge to stroke him, for now. Careful not to wake him, Eiji settled for putting his hand atop Ash's, curling their fingers together and relaxing into his own slumber.


	4. Preparation/Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions grow high when Ash devises a plan to do something big and Eiji wants in on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, or nice to meet you and thank you for joining! Here is Chapter 4! This chapter sets up for the story's next big event while greatly highlighting Ash and Eiji's growing feelings for each other. Enjoy the tension and cute!
> 
> Also more and more scenes and scenarios keep popping in my head for this fic. Perhaps there will still be the planned six chapters, or maybe seven? Then again, I could just make chapters five and six rather long . . . Feel free to comment which you'd prefer: an extra usual-length chapter or the planned final chapters being longer. Regardless, you all can rest assured that there is a lot more to be done and said. The next chapter will be a thrill ride and will introduce a character I love almost as much as Ash and Eiji. <3 Look forward to it next week!

"Hey, Ejii, bring me a towel," Ash called from the shower.

"Coming," Eiji bellowed back, heading to the bedroom to grab a towel from the dresser drawer. He snatched up some underwear while he was at it, assuming Ash had forgotten them as well. Eiji didn't think he could survive seeing Ash dripping wet in nothing but a towel again.

After his first night here, Ash had woken and asked about cleaning himself up, feeling grimy from zoo life. Too late, he realized he needed more clothes. He could continue borrowing Eiji's T-shirts since they were baggy enough to fit Ash perfectly, but apart from the one-size-fits-all type he wore for work, Eiji's pants were too tight and short to be comfortable. Shrugging, Ash had begun striding through the apartment bare, giving Eiji reason to declare he was going shopping five minutes later. Sure, he'd dashed off to get all that Ash needed, but also to push the image of him undressed away so that his cheeks would quit burning.

He'd never felt like that before. There had been crushes during his youth, sure. In middle school, there was a girl who had been interested in him and because she was kind and cute, he'd walk her home. Back then, holding hands made him feel like a king. In high school . . . so much had kept him from wanting to be social after he began excelling at pole vaulting and getting attention from his captain, later getting harassed because of it. Even the captain had turned on him in time, ignoring or talking down his achievements.

He thought it would be a long time before he gained affections for anyone again, but here he was stricken with sudden and intense emotions for a boy he'd just met.

"Hurry it up, Eiji," Ash shouted.

Eiji clicked his tongue, wringing the things he had in his hands. Who did he have affections for again? "If you bellow again, I will slow to a stop," he yelled back.

Ash stayed quiet and Eiji shook his head, grinning. He guessed his feelings couldn't be helped. Ash was brash yet tender, mellow yet severe, insufferable and irresistible all-in-one. And there was no denying his beauty, even in human form. Especially _in human form_ , Eiji thought now as he made his way to the bathroom. It seemed best not to let Ash know that yet, though. It would either scare him or inflate his ego.

Eiji could smell the coconut shampoo before he opened the door. Ash still had the hot water running and steam hit Eiji head-on as he entered. He could make out Ash turning toward him through the shower's foggy glass door. After a moment, he shut off the water and opened up, hand on his nape.

Keeping his eyes on Ash's face, Eiji handed him the towel. Ash took it with a 'thanks' and dabbed his arms and torso dry before starting on his hair, rubbing it until it fluffed. Eiji smiled. Even resembling a baby chick, Ash was—

"What is it?" Ash interrupted Eiji's thoughts and he realized he'd been staring hard, too hard. Ash wore a smile though, so Eiji assumed he hadn't offended him.

He relaxed, deciding to speak his mind after all. "You could be a model, you are so beautiful." Once the words were out though, Eiji again wondered if he had overstepped, crossing into territory that would unsettle Ash.

But he only looked surprised then touched as he went on drying. "That's sweet, coming from you," he said. "I'm used to getting hit on by scum bags, not getting unassuming compliments like that. Beauty's a gift and a curse, just like many things people covet: smarts, talent, money and prestige  . . . Everyone wants to stand out tall and proud while the rest of mankind grovels at their feet, but standing out makes you a target. If you ask me, yours is the kind of beauty worth envying. Subtle, yet captivating, like a single rare rose hidden in greenery, shining just bright enough to be found. Put you in a dark room and you'd break the murkiness. But plucking you up and sticking in a jar is selfish, the same as killing you."

Eiji stayed still, listening but getting lost due to the metaphor. What he noticed as Ash rambled was that he was getting that faraway look again. That troubled Eiji.

"A lynx's coat is meant to camouflage," Ash went on. "Maybe I'd have been better off staying a cat."

"Do not joke like that," Eiji snapped. "It is much easier for us to stay together with you human."

"I wish," Ash whispered.

"You do not think we can stay together?"

"No, I just don't think it's easy, whether I'm human or wild animal. Being near me is dangerous either way. Danger's always just around the corner."

Ash said no more after that. It almost seemed like he forgot Eiji was standing there, so Eiji left the bathroom to give him the privacy to finish getting dressed. Eiji sat on the couch and turned on the TV, but registered nothing on it. The last thing Ash had said was haunting him. He could feel some trouble was coming.

***

By the end of the week, Ash had gotten quiet, unusually quiet. Eiji didn't try to initiate a conversation but grew more worried for him by the hour. Ash had hinted that something bad was coming and that something was obviously on Ash's mind. Mulling it over himself, Eiji thought he had an idea what it was, but he felt Ash had to be the one to say, letting Eiji in on his own accord. Fortunately, it wasn't too long before Ash was ready to talk.

He stood looking out the bedroom window, his body eclipsing the morning light. "I want to rescue the others."

Eiji moved to the edge of the bed. "The others like you," he said as a statement rather than a question, "the other boys who turned into cats."

"That's right. How'd you guess?"

"It sounds like something you would want to do. No," Eiji shook his head, "something you would _need_ to do."

Ash turned toward him. "Yeah, well, I'm no hero, but I've got to do what I can."

Eiji nodded as Ash turned away again. His back to Eiji, he said, "You're right that I've got to do this, but you don't. You're staying here."

A jolt ran through Eiji. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm going."

Ash whipped back around, strode over to him and leaned in close. "You're staying and that's that."

Eiji controlled his temper enough to ask, "When? When do you make the rescue?"

"By the end of next week. I know the Golzine house's schedule. The middle of the month is the best time to get this done. I'll begin making preparations, work out any kinks in the plan so everything runs smoothly."

"And I do nothing?"

Ash regarded him, frown ironing out as his eyes widened in an imploring look. "You keep giving me a home to come back to. That's what I need most now. I'm counting on you, okay?"

Eiji didn't answer. Instead he stood up and stepped in close, enveloping Ash in an embrace. He'd wanted to do this so badly when Ash was a lynx, when he was Aslan. He'd been certain that Aslan needed it just as badly. A tear fell from Eiji's eye as he realized he was glad this hug came now; now that Ash had hands that gripped him hard to return it.

***

Whatever Ash said, Eiji hadn't given up. It gave him hope to see Ash getting lost in thought, made him believe everything _had_ to go well because he felt that was how things went when Ash was concerned enough to get involved. But Eiji still couldn't see a future with him waiting here while Ash walked away. He took to scowling at Ash across the dinner table, across the room, everywhere, but got ignored. So he used beseeching eyes instead, every moment, sending silent pleas telepathically.

When Ash could tolerate no more, he snapped. "I'm not bringing you with me, Eiji."

"You have to."

Ash crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow. "Why on Earth do I have to?"

"We should stick together, always." When Ash didn't look convinced, Eiji puffed himself up, ready to make a good argument. "I can sneak about, and I'm quite good at it too. Just like how I borrowed Ibe-san's key and how I snuck you from the zoo weeks ago. I remember how surprised you were to see me come in for you. If I can sneak up on a lynx, I can help you now."

Ash scowled "That was crazy stupid of you, by the way, confronting a wild animal alone and defenseless. How did you know I wouldn't attack and eat you?"

"You would never."

"Why not?"

"You didn't want to. I could tell." Eiji smiled and Ash scoffed.

"I'll have you know I _did_ want to. At times," he added. He stepped close to Eiji, keeping their eyes locked. "You were nothing more than a juicy piece of meat to me as a cat. And you have no idea how enticing you smell. No one would blame me for wondering how you taste too."

His voice came out a low rumble. His eyes flinted to the bob of Eiji's Adam's apple as he took a swallow then back to his face.

"Maybe it was stupid," Eiji answered, keeping his own voice hushed. "But you were worth the risk."

Ash's eyes stretched and he backed off. His expression said he was somewhere between miffed and impressed. "You're really . . . something."

Eiji chuckled. "So are you."

Eiji saw Ash wavering, but in the end he steeled himself, saying "Sorry. The answer's still no."

***

The days were falling away. Ash looked like had his plan made and took to lazing around. On the bed or sofa, in the bathtub, he slept like he was trying to gather the energy he needed. A part of Eiji wanted to leave him alone, peaceful and unbothered for as long as possible. But there was still something Eiji hadn't tried.

Ash was wide awake for once, washing dishes at the kitchen sink. Eiji leapt at his back, wrapping himself around him and clinging on tight. Mouth to his Ash's ear, he whispered, "Please, Aslan."

Ash jumped, almost dropping the plate in his hands. "God, Eiji!" He squirmed but Eiji didn't let him go so easily. He could see from his blush that Ash was his usual bashful kind of flustered, not troubled or scared.

"Sorry, but you said you didn't dislike that name, just that it made you feel funny. So I'm guessing it is a good kind of funny." Eiji tightened his grip around Ash's neck.

"Ok, ok, enough," Ash ordered as gave Eiji's arm a few light slaps. "Let go before you choke me to death."

Eiji let go and took a few steps back, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry. No more games. I just cannot stand the thought of you going in alone and not coming out again, as cat or human. Living without you would be unbearable. At the very least, if we both go, we face trouble together. We come out together, or not at all."

"I don't like it . . . You going kamikaze for my sake. But I can't stop you, can I?"

"No, you can't."

Ash put his head in his hand, sighing. "Okay. You win."

"Yes, I win," Eiji muttered. Unfortunately Ash heard him and bent to give Eiji's face closer inspection. Eiji tried and failed not to look guilty. Eventually he stopped hiding and looked Ash in the eye. Ash's expression was half brooding, half mystified.

"Sneaking around isn't your only skill. You said no more games, but I'm pretty sure I just played right into one. What you're really good at is getting your way. You look so innocent, but you're quite the manipulator, aren't you?"

"I think _you're_ just easy to manipulate."

Ash smirked and Eiji beamed back.

"But do not worry," Eiji added. "Everything I said was sincere."

"I don't doubt it." Ash said, slinging an arm across Eiji's shoulder and shuffling him to the fridge. "You're going to need more brain food to keep that conniving mind of yours cranking at full-speed. Then again, with all the thinking you've been doing lately, it might already he rusted and busted."

Eiji gave him a light punch in the gut as punishment and Ash laughed until his insides really hurt. Again, it was Eiji who had the last laugh, giggling as he soothed a pouty Ash back to full health. He had a fast recovery, falling asleep with an angelic smile on his face and his head on Eiji's lap. Eiji stayed awake a bit longer, continuing his soothing ritual, running his fingers through Ash's hair. He didn't know who enjoyed it more.


	5. Rescue/Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji operate a rescue mission, attempting to free all the captives they can from Golzine's mansion. Will it be a smooth in-and-out, or will troubles arise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! An early chapter! In the last chapter's notes, I mentioned either adding another chapter or making the remaining chapters longer. I went with both! The planned amount of chapters has gone from six to seven, and these last three chapters are longer than the previous ones. This story grew so much beyond the idea I first conceived. Thank you so much for sticking with it! I appreciate every one of you readers!
> 
> This chapter has all the action and might seem closest to the original source. I hope the call-backs spur nostalgia and get you all further pumped for what's in store.
> 
> By the way, another surprise! Chapter 6 is finished and is just in need of another read-over or two, so I'm releasing it on the usual Friday evening. You get two new chapters this week! I'm doing this so that this fic finishes, as planned, at the end of March while my schedule isn't too busy. Expect the finale, Chapter 7, on the 30th. Enjoy!!

Ash took a knife from the kitchen drawer and tucked it under the waistband of his jeans. That was when Eiji knew the time had come. He went into the kitchen too, thinking it best to mimic Ash and fish a weapon from the drawer, but Ash stopped him, taking his hand and shaking his head.

"You won't be needing anything like that. I'll be right beside you."

Eiji looked from the drawer to Ash then nodded. "Okay."

Pulling on a navy blue shirt and black jacket long enough to conceal his weapon, Ash assembled more dark clothes for Eiji. Once he'd drilled Eiji about the importance of blending into the shadows and double-checked himself and Eiji twice to be sure all was in order, they left the apartment running. People cursed them as they plowed through the busy city streets, but no one cared enough to stop them to ask where they were heading and why at breakneck speed. Eiji didn't think he could answer anyway. He only knew that timing was important and they had to get to Golzine's mansion within forty five minutes.

They made it in thirty.

Big gates separated them from an evergreen yard. Even as the sun was setting and painting the sky orange, pink, and purple, it still gave off enough light to see the house's silhouette. It waited for them like a formidable video game boss. Eiji pictured that now was the moment a player would save their game, the moment before the hero did or died. He glanced at Ash and Ash snapped out of his own thoughts and turned to him.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Born ready," Eiji answered, grinning wickedly.

Ash huffed. "This isn't a game, Eiji," he said as though reading his mind. "These people we're busting in on are trained killers wielding assault rifles. We fail and we're dead. No restarts. If you aren't going to take this serious—"

"I'm serious," Eiji interrupted. "I _am_ ready. I was trying to make you smile. You're stiff, anxious. Stop worrying about me and think of yourself for once."

Ash didn't look ready to do that, but he was at least some of the levelheaded boy Eiji knew. As long as he wasn't distracted, Eiji was satisfied. He wouldn't get in the way or cause their mission to fail, he vowed. His wish was to never be separated from Ash, but he'd rather they spend more time together on this earth than in the afterlife.

"Let's go," Ash ordered. He was in a hardened mood, a general primed for war. Eiji made himself out to be an able-bodied solider.

" _Hai_ ," he responded on instinct. Ash understood from context, giving him a nod.

"Into enemy territory we go," he said, leaping up the fence. He swung his legs over the top and reached back down for Eiji. Before taking his hand, Eiji made a fist to stop his own from shaking. He climbed part of the way, and accepted Ash's pull to make it all the way up and over. The two jumped to the lawn and ran for the hedges, crawling until they eventually made it to a good lookout spot.

Being poked in the face by twigs and weighted by Ash leaning against his back, Eiji watched the mansion's courtyard. The house was bigger than any home Eiji had ever seen in real life. A part of him had thought places like this only existed in movies. He wouldn't have felt worthy of stepping on the entry's stairs, let alone inside, had he not known what kind of man owned this place. Eiji frowned, picturing Ash as the tortured and frightened animal he'd first encountered. The man had this coming.

"That posh bastard Golzine goes on so many trips, he's rarely home," Ash whispered behind him as a limo circled its way to the house's front. "What we're waiting for is to see his minions leave to go hunting. Any moment now . . ."

"Hunting?"

"For more kids," Ash said, not taking his attention from the mansion's door. Eiji focused on steeling himself too.

There was no telling what kind of hell they'd find inside this place, but they had to be fast. Get in, release all the children and animals they could, and get out. Ash stiffened beside him and Eiji noticed that the door was creaking open. "Here they come," Ash whispered.

A group of men strutted single file to the limo. "They are Asian," Eiji noted aloud.

"Yeah, Chinese," Ash responded. "They're the Lee family. All of them as prestigious and black hearted as the man they work under. Hell, maybe more so. As soon as the car is out of sight, we run."

Eiji nodded. "Right."

It wasn’t long before they were on the move. Eiji could hear his heart pounding in his ears and his breath was labored. Had it really been so long since he ran this hard? Once leaping a fence would have been very easy, granted he needed a pole in his hand to give him height. Once he could run laps for an hour, not fast, but steady, built to endure. Grief washed over him as he thought about how much he'd given up by leaving a sport he'd loved, hurting himself and giving his ex-teammates satisfaction by doing so. He shook off the feeling though, intent on fighting on here, now that it was more than his own wellbeing he was fighting for.

Ash looked back at him as they made it to the door. "Good job hanging in there. Here comes more stealthy work, your specialty."

Ash smiled and Eiji felt energized. "That's right. Want the expert to lead the way?"

"Nah, I need the expert to watch my back." His serious face returned. "Just be prepared for what you might see in here. I remember more rooms than I would like, and they weren't pretty."

"Okay," Eiji nodded. "There's little time. Let's go."

***

The entryway was ordinary. Dark wood ceiling, walls, and floor adorned with museum-esque paintings, chandeliers, and plush rugs. There was little light now that the sun had fully set. His own reflection in a full body mirror startled Eiji in one of the rooms and he was thankful that Ash had his back to him at that moment, but there was one room that made them both freeze.

"He's been doing some redecorating. I knew he was obsessed with cats, but man," Ash muttered, "the creep."

Eiji thought 'creepy' was too kind an insult. Like other parts of the house, rugs and paintings were everywhere. But paintings here were of housecats wearing jewelry or clothing, sitting on faceless people's laps, and the rugs seemed to be made of their wild cousins' hides. Eiji recognized a cheetah's spotty pattern and tiger stripes. His stomach churned at the sight of a lynx's in the corner. Much worse were the stuffed cats on either side of the door they'd come in, the cause of his and Ash's initial fear. So close Eiji was sure he'd feel their hot breaths if they still breathed, lions stood like sentries with their jaws parted in eternal silent roars.

There was also a strong chemical odor hanging in the air, stifling Eiji, almost making him lightheaded. "Something smells strange," he told Ash.

"That's formaldehyde." He walked over to one of the lions and placed a hand on its shoulder. "The drug got them through the transformation, but my guess is that these guys were still some sort of failed lab experiments. Some beasts that couldn't be tamed, or weren't up to some other twisted standard Golzine concocted."

"You mean these were—"

"Kids like me, yeah." Ash left the lion and continued through the room to a back door. He cracked it open and turned back to Eiji. "We've made it."

Eiji followed Ash into a black hallway. The floors were bare concrete, the ceilings so tall that they were invisible in the dark. "It's like we've left the house and walked into a factory."

Ash said nothing but 'stay close' as he moved further inside. Growls began reverberating off the walls. Eiji noticed that on either side of them were cages. Eyes glowed out at them like lanterns. "I was hoping we'd be in time," Ash whispered.

Eiji cocked his head, puzzled. "The cats are here. We can save them."

"We can get them out, yeah. But Eiji, they're cats, all of them. I was hoping we'd be able to get some kids out of here, while they were still human, before they had to—" Ash stopped walking and crouched. Worried, Eiji kneeled beside him.

"Are you all right, Ash?"

"I'm not. I feel sick to my stomach, thinking of what these kids had to go through, but there's no time for this." He stood back up. Eiji couldn't make out his face, but he imagined Ash had tucked away his sentiments for now, since they still had a job to do. "Now, as soon as we unlock one of these cages, I'm sure some silent alarm is going to go off and Golzine's goons will come charging in after us. We have to be quick."

Eiji reached towards one of the cages and whipped his hand back just in time to avoid before grazed by claws. "Quick and careful," Ash amended. "Our timing's worse than I figured. These cats are fresh victims. They're wild as can be with no human memories and no human handling or training. I'm glad they didn't have to be made into circus acts, but this will be tricky. Open the cages and move back. Don't block their way out and you should be fine. I'll get the ones on the right. You, the one's on the left. Ready?"

"Ready," Eiji said.

"Okay, go!"

It was difficult, working in the dark. Each cage door had a latch that had to be lifted and slid to release. Eiji could since Ash near him, but he could also hear grunts and snares. He imagined warm breath at his heels and fur brushing past his legs. As though knowing his discomfort, Ash shouted, "Doing good, Eiji. We're almost done. Keep going."

So he did, unlatching and darting away, down and down the line, until he got a cage that seemed jammed. "I can't slide this one," he said through gritted teeth. With all his efforts, the lock wouldn't budge. Ash came up beside him to lend a hand, and straining together, the latch finally gave. The door swung open so unexpectedly that they were too stunned to move. Ash tried shielding Eiji as a cat leapt out at them.

They both fell backwards, shuffling back on their hands and rears because it felt like it would take too long to find their feet. The cat was right in front of Eiji. Its yellow eyes were on him, assessing him, too close and creeping closer. He knew he wasn't imagining the warm breath now. Did he call for help? Just shut his eyes and pray that what he couldn't see couldn't see him either, like a child caught in hide-and-seek? He didn't need to panic, that wouldn't help, and Ash still needed him.

He focused on the cat's eyes, glaring. "I'm not afraid," he told those eyes. "Eat me if you want, but you'll have quite the stomachache when I claw my way back out because I'm not dying here."

"Eiji," Ash called to him but there was little he could do. The cat was on him. It bent to his neck and ran a rough tongue over it, making Eiji shiver. At the same time, overhead lights clicked on. Eiji blinked as his eyes adjusted. He registered two things. First, Ash was up and posed with his knife in hand, facing down two armed men. Second, the cat that had licked him, a black panther cub, had collapsed, and was changing.

In moments, Eiji was gaping at a small Asian boy, still unconscious, where the panther had been.

***

Ash glanced at Eiji and the boy then jumped into action, leaping at the two men who'd found them as they took aim with their weapons. A swipe with his knife to one man's wrist and another to the other man's throat and Ash had the upper hand. He took the lifeless man's pistol and shot the one writhing on the ground. Eiji knew that he should feel faint at the red pooling around the man with the bullet in him, coating Ash's knife, splattered on his skin, but it was all so fast. He could only keep his eyes on Ash's as they turned back on him, ferocity melting into concern.

Ash opened his mouth to say something but quit when the boy began to stir. Eiji watched the boy squirm, blink until he noticed Ash, and stagger to his hands and knees. He looked dazed and frightened, making a low growl in his throat. Eiji's heart went out to him. Ash made his way over with caution, still holding his knife at the ready, Eiji realized. The boy shrunk back, gritting his teeth and hissing once Ash stood over him.

"What's wrong with him?" Ash asked, not taking his eyes from the boy.

"I think," Eiji started. "He is still a cat, in his mind."

Ash frowned. "We don't have time for this. Those won't be the last goons bursting in here. We've got to get out now."

Not waiting any longer, Ash went to the boy, slipped an arm around his back and hefted him to his feet. Something else happened then. Eiji had a clear view of the boy's face as Ash touched him. The wild, frantic look left his eyes. He looked at Ash and Eiji, the men on the ground, and lit up with understanding. Breaking from Ash's grasp, he wobbled but managed to stand on his own two feet and face them.

"I'm—" He coughed and started again. "I'm fine. Let's get out."

Ash took off the jacket he was wearing. "Wrap this around your waist until we find you some clothes. If you go out as you are, the next place you'll be locked up is the police station for indecent exposure."

"Right, thanks, uh . . ."

"Ash, and that's Eiji."

"I'm Sing," the boy introduced himself as he finished covering up.

"Great," Ash answered curtly. "Now if we can—"

"Stop right there!" someone shouted.

The boys turned and saw six more men blocking their way out. Ash clicked his tongue, holding his knife and the gun he'd picked up at the ready. Sing held out a hand to him. "Lend me your blade, will ya?"

Ash narrowed his eyes, but did as requested. "You know how to use it?"

Sing took up a fighter's stance. "Watch an' see."

All three charged the men, Eiji all too aware that he was the only one unarmed. He dodged outstretched hands, skidding behind the men while they were distracted by Sing swinging and lunging at their vitals. Ash covered him, shooting at those who tried to strike Sing from behind. Together, they'd taken care of the threat in minutes.

"Stick by me, Eiji," Ash demanded. And Eiji did just that, keeping pace as they ran in the dark, through all the rooms they'd passed, the entry hall, and out the door.

"More comin'," Sing pointed out to Ash. Eiji followed their line of sight. There were more than he could count.

"Too many," Eiji heard Ash whisper then shout, "Keep running!"

Eiji saw the fence coming. Determined, he decided that this time he wouldn't slow Ash down. He sped up and used a running leap to scuttle up and over lightning fast. Ash and Sing followed him, both at decent paces and without any struggle. Bangs sounded and Eiji felt bullets whiz past him. "Get down, Eiji." Ash roared as he shielded him and shoved him on. "We've got to keep moving."

The streets were deserted. It had to be very late after all, Eiji thought, trying to distract himself from the pang in his side and ache in his thighs from running stress. At some point, the gunshots stopped and there was no sound but the footfalls of three pairs of feet. They weren't being chased. They were safe. They'd made it.

Still, none of them trusted their luck enough to stop. Only when they'd made it to Eiji's apartment door did they double over to catch their breaths. Eiji opened the door and collapsed on the coach immediately. Between the adrenaline rushes that tonight's shock and danger had put him through, and the workout he hadn't pressed on his body in months, Eiji was exhausted.

He cracked open an eye to check on Ash. There he was, standing in the corner, face stern and body tense with no sign of relaxing. Eiji followed his gaze and noticed Sing, still standing half exposed, returning Ash's glare. Eiji noticed he was still gripping the knife. He looked back at Ash. Sure enough, his hand was posed set to draw his newfound gun if he deemed it necessary.

Eiji rolled his eyes and closed them again.

Somehow the sight had made him all the more exhausted.


	6. Bed/Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash deals with Sing moving in, relays a loss he's kept hidden, and realizes his place in Eiji's life. When the time is right, they make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is the second chapter I've published this week. In case you missed it, I published chapter 5 on Wednesday the 21st. Read it first, if you haven't already :)
> 
> This chapter is written in Ash's perspective! It was a joy to write the moments between Ash and Sing, and the Ash and Eiji heart-to-hearts. Reading Hikari no Niwa (Garden's Light) spawned a lot of the events and interactions here. I love it so much (all of Banana Fish, really)! To be honest, there were times when I found myself writing this chapter with tears in my eyes. But don't worry, for the boys will have a happy end here.
> 
> Also, for this fiction's sake, Ash isn't just a nickname and, unknown to Ibe-san in chapter 1, Golzine didn't just rebrand him when he became a lynx but simply kept using his human name. Ash's birth name in this was Ash Callenreese and Eiji has decided to use the name Aslan (and a surprise last name) to forge Ash's new identity. I hope I don't confuse anyone with the name change bit! >,< Please try to enjoy anyway.
> 
> The next chapter releases next week and is the last. It's been super fun and I may create more stories from this universe someday. In the meantime, catch the end and get ready for other one-shots that I have in the works. Thank you!

Sing had taken root in their place, using their shower, borrowing Eiji's clothes because Eiji seemed to think it was cute how shirts just barely stayed on his shoulders and regular-cut jeans flared at his feet like bellbottoms. They'd literally picked up a new kitten and Ash was the grown and worn pet, feeling like old news as Sing was smothered in attention.

The only good thing about him being there was that Ash had a permanent place in Eiji's bed while Sing took his former sleeping spot on the coach. They'd always been falling asleep next to each anyway, Eiji joining him on the coach or Ash stumbling into the bed after a nightmare and being welcomed by Eiji's open arms. So had things even changed? If they had, were things better between them, or had Eiji grown indifferent to his presence?

It was early morning now. Somehow Ash always found himself awake at this hour, rising with the sun. The blinds cut the orange light, falling on Eiji's sleeping form like stripes. _Black and orange like a tiger_ , Ash thought, smiling. _Who's the cat now?_

His smile melted away as he stared on. Eiji slept so peacefully while Ash pondered, chest tight because of how much he wanted to say to this boy beside him, how much he wanted to do. He raised a hand just above Eiji's head. Eiji was always running his fingers through Ash's hair. It felt so good. How amazing would it be to return the favor?

He brought his hand back to his side and turned over.

He had no right to touch him. He was tainted. More so than Sing, he was certain. Why shouldn't he be replaced? He should be happy for Eiji, finding a new friend that was more like him, better for him, just a good kid that fell into a messed up world.

***

Eiji went to work as he'd been doing since introducing Ash to his apartment, not letting the addition of Sing change his schedule. Ash heard him leave but remained bundled in bed. He wouldn't be gone long. Wouldn't it be fine to just stay here like this until he got back? It was foolish, trying to hide away, but he didn't know what to say to Sing. He didn't fully know how to deal with anyone expect Eiji. He could put on a mask and add a cheerful pitch to his voice, say what he thought others wanted to hear, but he didn't want to fake anymore. Sing was just a kid, no older than fourteen, not worth lying to and treating him cold didn't sit well with Ash either. Why couldn't he be as hospitable as Eiji?

There was a light knock on the door and Ash peered over his shoulder to see the kid standing there. He winced at the headache starting between his eyes but sat up anyway. Blinking away sleep, he noticed Sing had a plate in his hands.

"Uh, Eiji made us breakfast. I thought I'd bring in your share. If you're hungry, that is."

"Yeah, sure," Ash said, beckoning him in.

Sing gave him the plate then plopped on the foot of the bed. He didn't lay down, just sat there, looking from Ash to the food. Ash held back a sigh and took a mouthful of rice. He was getting used to eating the grain for every meal just as Eiji was accustomed to doing, but he was also thankful for the meat that went along with it. Today's breakfast had grilled fish and he tried not to scarf it down like his old lynx self.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ash asked Sing between bites, since he was still gawking at him.

"Yeah," Sing answered. "It was great. Eiji's a good cook."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. Silence hung around them until Ash couldn't stand it. "Jeez. You aren't camped out here for a picnic, are you? What do you want to say?"

Sing looked away. "I know about Shorter." Ash felt his heart leap. Sing seemed to snap alert. Realizing how he'd sounded, he whipped back around and quickly added, "And I know it's not your fault. He was my boss and I knew you two were close." Both of them settled down as Sing went on. "I went to Golzine's because I knew you'd both been captured. I was there long enough to know what became of you, and to have the same thing happen to me. It hurt like hell." He looked to Ash and he nodded to agree. "Was Shorter one of those cats you released with me?"

"No," Ash answered plainly. There was no use avoiding this. "He didn't make it through the experimentation. He died soon after getting the drug."

Sing curled his hands into fists. "A wasted guinea pig, huh? How do they get off treating us like this? And the Lees are working with that Golzine bastard."

"There's no helping it," Ash said. "People do all the crap they want."

"I became leader of Chinatown as soon as Shorter went missing. So I guess after this news, nothing's changed. Just . . . I don't know. I don't think I can go back."

"You don’t have to. You disappeared like Shorter and I did. There's no one to say you aren't dead. You've got the chance to live a new life. Take it."

Sing looked unsure, but nodded anyway, getting up from the bed. "Yeah, thanks. Enjoy the rest of your chow, 'kay."

"Hey, Sing," Ash called. Sing turned around. "I couldn't have escaped that hell house again without you. Your home's here as long as you want it."

The kid looked embarrassed and happy all at once. "Thanks," he said again before leaving, shutting the door on the way out.

Ash stayed still, watching the door for a bit. In time, he managed to clean his plate before setting it on the nightstand and curling back into the bedsheets.

He'd been so frustrated with Eiji for showing Sing so much warmth. Now, he was further frustrated with himself for the obvious jealousy. Why shouldn't Eiji be kind to the kid? He deserved affections from somewhere. He wasn't a bad kid. Truth was Ash kind of liked him. He and Ash had a lot in common. Hard lives as gang leaders having to deal with other's expectations as they ironed out issues, trouble with Golzine and his experimentation for who knew what reason beyond being in the wrong place at the wrong time, a young boy in a creepy perv's line of vision, and they happened to have respect and love for some of the same people.

In the end, that was what worried him. Still did.

***

When Eiji came home that evening, he was all smiles.

"I think now's the time to move. Ibe-san has been quiet around me since you—lynx you—went missing, walking soft around me like on eggshells, but today he said the zoo doesn't have funds to keep up the search and, unless a resident calls with a sighting, they had no hope of finding it."

"That's good, I guess," Ash answered.

"You guess?" Eiji smirked. "We hide out in Canada, away from the zoo and gangs, get your papers together and we are off to Japan. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"More than anything, but . . ."

"You're worried about leaving your gang with Golzine and his goons still hunting, catching, and experimenting?"

"Not quite," Ash answered. "I think we caused enough of a ruckus to make Golzine grind his experiments to a halt, at least for now. Gunshots and wildcats are bound to get the authorities to open their peepers wide enough for Golzine to feel uncomfortable. He has to keep his clean public image, you know. And the gang . . . I've told a guy named Alex to take over if anything ever happened to me. I'm sure he'll be really keen on guarding our turf and keeping the others out of trouble, now that both I and Shorter are gone."

"Shorter?"

"Sing's former boss and my friend," Ash explained. His stomach was rolling and he felt like he was going to be sick, but he kept talking. "He and I met in juvie and reunited on the streets. He wasn't one of mine though. He was a fellow leader I could trust. We were investigating Golzine together and both got caught."

He glanced at Eiji. This was the hard part. Something he didn't want to bring up before. Eiji didn't just listen and give a shoulder to cry on; he felt Ash's pains and losses. The moment he'd noticed, he'd wanted to spare telling him any more than necessary about his dark past, but with Sing here, this was something too big to keep under wraps.

"Shorter and I were caught by Golzine's men together. We were taken to separate rooms, but I could hear him shouting as they strapped me in. His voice was what I focused on as I felt the prick of the syringe; his voice kept me sane as their toxic drug burned its way through my veins. But . . . he didn't make it. He sounded like he was being strangled then there was silence. I was unstrapped and manhandled from the lab to the cages. Passing Shorter's room, I . . ." Ash took a moment to breath. "I saw him. Fur was already trying to grow on him, but his eyes were listless, dead."

"Ash . . ."

"The reason I bring this up is because Alex can take care of my gang and the sister Shorter left behind, but Sing inherited all of Chinatown from him."

"Sing was in Shorter's gang?"

"Yeah, his right-hand man apparently. The kid's young and small, but he's sharp and has skill. I told him he could leave the gang life behind though, if he wanted, stay with us. But I don't know . . . I had enough reason to leave it all behind and a good person to leave it all to. I don't know if he can walk away so easy. I just wanted you to be prepared if he decides to stay here."

Eiji kept a stern face though his eyes were wet with tears. Ash didn't know if they were over news of Shorter or the thought of Sing leaving. He looked away, making sure to wear a smile. He wanted to do something to lighten the mood somehow, so he said the only thing he could think of. "Shorter would have liked you."

Ash caught Eiji's beaming face from the corner of his eye. "I'm sure I would have liked him too."

***

Their move to Ibe-san's summer home came a few days later. Sing kept out of touch with his gang members and followed them across the border to Canada without a hitch. Ash couldn't blame him. It was the smart move, really, but his heart stung.

If there was one good thing about the move besides their stolen freedom, it was the amount of space they had. There were five rooms, two bathrooms, the kitchen and dining area, living room, plus a wide front yard and a back veranda overlooking a mountainous landscape. Sing had upgraded from couch to a bed in his own room. Wordlessly, Ash and Eiji had set their things in one room and crawled into the same bed at the end of the day despite the extra living space. There was nothing to discuss.

The two of them walked around knowing what was on the other's mind, for the most part. If they had talked it over, Ash could imagine how the conversation would've gone. Ash would have made a wisecrack, asking Eiji if he was afraid of the dark or something. Eiji would have jokingly said that he was keeping ghosts, ghouls, and the Great Pumpkin away from Ash, say that he should be thankful. Then Eiji would admit the truth, telling Ash that he didn't want to be apart. Ash would show that he felt the same with a smile that was only a fraction, a sliver, of the joy he felt inside, secretly feeling on top of the world, but . . .

Even knowing this, Ash was still troubled.

While Sing was elsewhere, Ash knew he had to speak his mind or get swallowed up in the doubt brewing in it. He turned to Eiji, lying beside him in bed with his nose in one of Ash's library books, one of the benefits of Eiji helping to create former Ash "Lynx" Callenreese's new identity as Aslan Okumura. When Eiji handed him a paper with his new name, he'd had to hold back a sob. To think he'd share Eiji's family name. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep from getting emotional now. Whatever face he was making alerted Eiji that something was wrong.

"Ash, are you okay?"

Ash opened his eyes and saw that Eiji had put down the book, not bothering to mark his page. Concern eroded the joy he was so used to seeing on Eiji's face. He hated worrying him. He always seemed to be worrying him.

"It's nothing really," Ash began, "just . . . are you sure you want me in Japan?"

Eiji frowned. "Of course, I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"You have . . ." Ash amended what he was going to say. "I've started to think that maybe you're better off without me. I thought I was special because of how I changed at your touch, like some kind of fairy tale or something, like your Prince Charming, and then the same thing happens with the kid. Honestly, the two of you could get on fine without me."

"You're being silly. You and Sing are both important to me."

"I know," Ash snapped. "That's what's killing me and making me feel like an idiot all at once. It's childish to think you'd only ever care about me, selfish of me to ask that of you. I know that, but I feel so twisted inside." Ash moved closer to Eiji, hiding his face against Eiji's chest.

"You misunderstand. You're both important, and both irreplaceable. Besides, I care for you two in different ways."

"A part of me was hoping Sing would stay in New York," Ash admitted. "When he gave up his old life and came with us, I knew it would be for the same reason I did. I told myself I'd let you go, get out of your hair and watch you from a distance." He looked up at Eiji, chin still feeling the murmur of Eiji's body. "Even if you took off on a plane, I could look up at the sky and think of you. Every day, I would."

Eiji smiled. "You don't have to because you'll be in that plane with me. You haven't talked to Sing about his plans for the future, have you? As things are, I think he will be the one looking up at the sky, thinking of both of us. He admires you a lot. And, you didn't see, but I only halfway transformed Sing back to human. When you touched him, he quit acting like his panther self and got his memories."

Ash frowned, thinking. "I don't get it. What changes a person back then? What are the conditions?"

He was mostly asking himself but Eiji answered. "I think it might have something to do with heightened emotions, good emotions, like the shock of a pleasant surprise. It would explain your changing and maybe Sing's memory coming when you helped him to his feet." Eiji paused, considering. "I don't know if it explains Sing's gaining human form after licking me. You did say I smelled tasty though" Ash fumed and Eiji ruffled his hair, grinning. "I guess there is no way of knowing for certain, but I'm glad Golzine's drug is unstable."

"Heightened emotion," Ash muttered. "So it might not be some Frog Prince or Beauty and the Beast thing . . . Sorry, you probably don't know those stories."

"Oh no, I do," Eiji corrected, "especially Beauty and the Beast. It's popular everywhere, I think." He looked at the ceiling, reflecting on something. "I wouldn't be the beauty, would I?"

Ash smirked. "Obviously."

"But you're the beautiful one."

"I told you before: there's a thousand ways to define beauty. You just don't recognize your own charms. I was literally a human turned animal turned human again. I'm the beast for sure."

The two went quiet. Ash was happier than he'd been in ages, carefree again. So he decided to make one last crack at his insecurities. "You sure you still have room for me in here." He nuzzled against Eiji's chest, indicating his heart.

Eiji laughed softly, doing that thing with Ash's hair that he loved to do. "There are four chambers to the human heart. There is at least enough room for me to hold that many dear, don't you think?"

Ash huffed. "Me and Sing make two, so who are the other two chambers for?"

Eiji shrugged. "My parents, maybe? Oh, but there is my little sister and Ibe-san . . . and probably more people I haven't met yet. I guess there's way more room than there seems."

Ash held back a sigh. What did he expect, a confession here and now? It wouldn't have hurt for Eiji to say that most of his heart was for him. Still, way more room than there seemed . . . That was so Eiji. He smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." After a moment of gazing at Eiji's return smile, he got up and headed out the room, pushing his hands into his pockets. His back still to Eiji, he asked, "Whose playing chef tonight, you or Sing? I’m fine with either, as long as the food's edible."

He waited for Eiji to register what he was saying and smiled wider at the happiness in his voice. "I think that I'd better. Sing is still getting used to having hands instead of paws."

"Hey, cat paws are useful in the kitchen," Ash retorted. "They keep you from chopping off fingers."

Eiji jumped in front of Ash, curling his hands into paws and winking. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, running on ahead. Ash followed with a new bounce in his step.

Yeah, this was how things should be.


	7. Unity/Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were always watching, huh?"
> 
> "Can I kiss you?"
> 
> "I told you before, I'll follow you anywhere. My home is where you are, and I trust you."
> 
> Eiji held out his hand and Ash took it again, gripping it like he never planned to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here! I didn't think I had it in me to write a novella-length fanfiction, and in just a few weeks' time! Respect to those who write novel-length works without compensation; writing is definitely a lot of work, requiring a lot of time and dedication. Though, after this, I can understand the appeal. It was fun to share my love for this series with you, and see and hear that you were enjoying it too. I know this story is far from perfect, but I hope it entertained and delighted you, as it did for me while writing. Thank you for reading! Thank you for the kudos and comments! More fics will be coming in time (maybe even another long one). Please look out for them!
> 
> Side note: Three Japanese phrases are used in this chapter that I'm sure you've heard before. They are:  
> 任せて(makasete) – 'Leave it to me.'  
> 早く(hayaku) – 'Hurry up!'  
> 大丈夫 (daijoubu) – 'I'm(it's) okay/are you okay?'
> 
> Another side note: the word 'close' in this title's chapter can be read as 'close' as in nearby, intimate or 'close' as in end, finale. It seemed fitting.
> 
> All right! That's it! Enjoy "Cat's Whiskers!" =^-,-^=

Despite the window being closed, Eiji could smell rain on the air. The sky was murky, threatening a heavy storm but he was at ease, lying beside Ash on their bed while Sing went shopping. He was thankful to Sing. There was no way he wanted to go out in this weather for any other reason but to give Ash and Eiji alone time. Well, that and to bide time while he figured out how to tell Ash his plans for the future, Eiji knew.

Eiji stretched, determined to get concerns off his mind. This was Ash and Eiji's afternoon. Sing was always welcome, but it felt like forever since he'd been able to have privacy with Ash, lazing, cuddling, without worrying over anyone walking in on them. They were still only sharing hushed voices and gentle touches but it was enough. At least, Eiji thought so. He wouldn't dare ask for much more, no matter what he wanted.

The one thing he wasn’t afraid of sharing though were his plans for the future.

"I wasn't so eager to go back to Japan until I met you. With you, I feel I can face anything. I think I can go back to school, take back up pole vaulting."

"Yeah?" Ash asked, smiling.

"Yeah, and after, well . . ." He shuffled over to their nightstand, digging around in the top drawer until he found what he wanted. "I discovered what I'd like to do in the future while working at the zoo."

He placed a stack of pictures on Ash's lap and watched as Ash squinted at them in the dark. "What are these?" he asked, shuffling through.

Eiji clicked on a lamp. Its soft glow was a mild improvement, breaking the almost nightlike darkness but not ruining the atmosphere. "You don't recognize your old home and old face? They are promotional pictures from the zoo. The staff let me have the extras."

Understanding flashed in Ash's eyes just as lightning lit the room. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "These are of the enclosure. Me." He turned to Eiji. "You kept these?"

"Of course," Eiji told him, reaching over and pulling out his favorite image. "In some, you are hard to spot. Camouflage, like you said. This one captured you perfectly, you in full view with your eyes on the lens." He ran his fingers over the glossy finish, imagining he could feel the lynx's coat. "I'd love to capture pictures like this to help in conservation, photos of animals in their true homes to help them stay wild, free, and not be coveted as pets or feared, just respected and admired from afar." He studied Ash, eyes shining. "You and I, traveling, enjoying nature and capturing what we see on film. What do you think?"

"I'd follow you anywhere," Ash answered, still gazing at himself in lynx form. "I feel so detached from this cat now, and I hated turning into it, but I guess it wasn't a bad thing. Thanks to this guy, I got to meet you and give you a new dream."

"Right," Eiji agreed, leaning into Ash. "There are more pictures towards the end, my practicing the trade. I want to know what you think."

Ash surveyed the pictures and froze. Eiji watched his face from his place on Ash's shoulder. "When did you find time to take these?" Ash's voice was choked with emotion.

Eiji smiled. "I bought a camera around the time I went shopping for your clothes. When you're lost in your head, you don't notice much around you. Here's you eating, gazing out the window, falling asleep, waking up . . ."

"You were always watching, huh?"

"From the moment I met you. You're hard not to watch." The lights flickered then, but the power stayed on as the thunder hissed and roared. The wind had picked up. A light rain started, growing stronger by the minute. Eiji imagined the lake outside looked like a mini sea, churning waves and all.

"I never had many pictures taken of me before now," Ash said wistfully. "Can we take one now? Together?"

Eiji moved back to the drawer and got out his camera. Nudging up to Ash again, he held the camera at arm's length. "Ready? Cheese! And one more, for good measure . . . Great! I'll develop them later. I'm sure they turned out nice despite the lighting. That's what flash is for, after all."

Ash was still close to Eiji and he realized that he was being hugged, Ash's face buried against his collarbone. Eiji put down the camera and put a hand to Ash's head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm happy," Ash whispered. "For the first time in my life, I'm just so . . ."

"I know," Eiji said, holding Ash tight. A monstrous thunderclap echoed through the room but neither one of them was bothered.

"I still wonder why it took no time at all to connect to you," Ash mumbled against Eiji. "You said it during our first conversation too, that it felt like we'd known each other forever. That's probably why it was impossible not to . . ."

Ash's words ebbed away, either finishing in too low a voice to catch over the thunder, or not at all. Eiji smiled regardless, having a good idea of what he was trying to say. He massaged Ash's scalp, feeling smug when Ash let out a little groan.

"To not what, Ash?" whispered Eiji, his voice playful.

Ash shook his head, raising his eyes to Eiji's.

"Not Ash. You can use my real name here, now. I want to hear it."

Eiji startled, straightening so he could see Ash's face better. He'd known for a while how Ash felt, maybe immediately after he'd voiced his own feelings by calling Ash beautiful as he toweled dry from the shower, but there was no doubt in Eiji now. Ash's feelings were unavoidable, swimming in his eyes, wanting to surface.

Eiji readied himself, speaking slowly. "Then, it was impossible not to what, Aslan?"

"Love you."

Eiji held Ash's gaze as he went on. "I don't mean just friendship or family, or a crush or something. And I don't know how two married people feel about each other but . . . it's probably something like that." His cheeks blazed. "Or more . . ."

Eiji smiled when he saw Ash was finished trying to explain. "Me too," he said. "I love you too, Aslan." Ash gawked at him. His shock was almost comical. Eiji thought he'd always been clear in his expressing his love to Ash. He guessed there was nothing like hearing the words out loud. His face felt warm and Ash's was also aflame with an apparent blush as he continued staring. At some point, Eiji was the one who had to look away.

"People rarely say their feelings so plainly in Japan. It makes me bashful, but also glad. I’m glad nothing's hidden."

"Maybe one thing," Ash muttered.

"What's that?"

"I want to . . ." Ash sighed, scratching his head, and started again. "Can I kiss you?"

This time it was Eiji's turn to gawk. He hadn't expected this from Ash so soon. Had he been harboring desires all this time, just as Eiji had? Eiji's vision was growing misty. His throat felt tight. He couldn't speak, so he nodded.

Ash's lips tentatively touched Eiji's, sending a spark through him, then came on stronger as they both pressed in closer, moving as one. Eiji noted Ash coaxing his mouth open, getting heated at the gentle flick of his tongue against his own. Eiji returned the gesture, pushing his tongue into Ash's mouth until he elicited a moan that he couldn't help but reciprocate. Eiji could see the flash of lightning behind his eyelids, but didn't even consider opening his eyes. He could feel the thunder's rumble in his core, stirring the warm pleasure that was coiling inside him. His desire was amplified until it was almost unbearable.

Subconsciously, Eiji wondered if this was how it felt to be struck by lightning . . . hot, tingly, heart thrumming like it was receiving a billion volts. In time, Ash pulled away to Eiji's dismay. They stared at each other, reading the nuances in one another's faces.

Eiji reclined, covered his eyes with his arm and sighed. "That was amazing. Better than I could have imagined."

"Your first?" Ash asked, rolling so that he lay on top of Eiji, head on his chest.

"Yes. I've only ever held hands and hugged before. There was no one else I wanted to be that close to until I met you."

Ash nuzzled him. "I've wanted to do it for so long. From the moment I walked into your apartment, really. But I knew it was too soon." Suddenly Ash snickered. "It's funny. I even considered using an excuse to get a kiss from you. Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, saying I was passing on a secret code, anything . . ."

"Can people do that, pass codes through kissing?" Eiji asked, absently stroking Ash's hair.

"I don't know, but it works in books and movies, so maybe." Ash sat up a little so that their eyes could meet. "I just wanted to be close to you."

Eiji's hand stopped moving but remained on Ash's head. "We were always close."

"Closer then," Ash amended. He put his head back down and tapped Eiji's hand to get him petting again. "It might sound cheesy but . . ."

Eiji quit petting him again, impatient with the silence. "What? You have to speak your mind, Aslan, or I don't know what you're thinking. Sometimes I think you were more vocal as a lynx, meowing, growling, and purring. Speak!"

Ash beamed up at him, the most open expression Eiji had ever seen on him. It squeezed on his heart. "I-I think you're my soulmate." He looked away again, but Eiji could see he still wore his smile. "You can laugh if you want?"

"Why? I think so too," Eiji said, gaining surprise and joy from Ash again. "Before getting to know human Ash, before transforming the lynx to get him . . . it was when our gazes first connected through those wires that separated us. I couldn't leave you after that."

"Same," Ash said. "We're really in sync, aren't we?"

"Connected at the soul," Eiji agreed.

"Hey, do you think . . ." Ash muttered.

Eiji moved an ear closer to him. "Hmm?"

"With my sharing your last name, do you think it would keep us from getting married someday, if we wanted?"

Eiji's heart leaped, but he kept calm on the surface, smoothing Ash's hair with twice the care." Okumura is a common name. Besides, I don't think anyone will think we're related. They may wonder at your Japanese name though. I suppose that people will assume you are half. We can always do blood tests as proof," Eiji thought aloud. "Anyway, I don't think we'd have a problem."

"We can come back here and do it," Ash said, voice starting to fade as his eyelids drooped. "Canada's nice, full of nature. We can have an outdoor ceremony or something, something small, cozy. And Sing . . . Sing would want to be your best man."

"Sounds good," Eiji answered.

Ash fell asleep first, listening to Eiji's heartbeat over the drum of the rain on their window. Eiji joined him soon after, as always, lulled by Ash's snores. Eiji smiled in his sleep, amused by his last waking thought: of his and Ash's bodies, perhaps unintentionally, or perhaps knowingly, purposely, playing each other a lullaby.

***

Sing and Ash were seated at the dinner table, waiting for Eiji to bring them their breakfasts, when the phone rang. All three of them stopped what they were doing or saying, looking at the phone then at each other. Eiji himself didn't even know if it was right to answer. He'd forgotten it was connected, the line stayed so quiet. That meant few had the number; that also meant that there were few people it could be.

Eiji set the plates down in front of the others and dashed to the phone, plucking up the receiver on what was probably the last ring. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything, though he could guess who was on the other end.

"Ei-chan?" Ibe-san's static-laced voice asked. "Don't be shocked that I know where you are," he continued without waiting for a reply. "Did you think I wouldn't notice my key missing after all this time? And I know it didn't slip from the keyring on its own. I kept watching you while you were at work, waiting, wondering when you would leave."

"I'm sorry," Eiji's voice sounded taunt to his own ears, but he could do nothing to unwind. Ibe-san had done a lot for him, not just over his few weeks in America, but for years. What if he'd broken their bond? "I won't ask you to forgive me but I had to leave. It was important."

Ash was staring at him. His chair screeched, skidding on the tile floor, as he got up from the dinner table. "Are you alone?" Ibe-san asked as Ash came up behind him.

Before Ejji could answer, Ash had swiped the phone. He held it in an iron-tight grip, eyes glued to Eiji's as he spoke.

"Ibe-san? Eiji's safe. I'm watching over him just as he did for me."

Eiji was just close enough to catch Ibe-san's response, now in English. "Do I know you? How did you meet Ei-chan?"

Ash smiled. "I could say you brought us together. Thanks for that. If you're worried about Eiji going home to Japan, don't be. We'll both be heading there soon enough."

There was some incoherent babble as Ash moved to hand the phone back, but before he did, Ibe-san clearly shouted 'wait' loud enough for both of them to hear. Ash hesitated then brought the phone back to his ear. Eiji moved closer, intent on hearing everything concerning him.

"Ei-chan sounds happier. Is that your doing?"

Ash watched Eiji as he spoke. "He made _himself_ happy by letting go of the past and dreaming of the future. I'm just dreaming with him."

Ibe-san was quiet for so long, Eiji thought he'd missed what he said, but then he heard, "You sound like a good kid. Thank you. Please continue taking care of Ei-chan."

Ash grinned. "任せて," he replied. Eiji's eyes stretched as Ash hung up and sauntered back to his seat. The room was quiet, the only sound preventing perfect still: Sing's smacking on toast.

"I've been practicing," Ash answered the wordless question in Eiji's eyes. "Now sit and eat before your food gets cold. 早く!"

Eiji hummed an okay and sped unthinkingly to the table, leaping to his seat, eyes still on Ash. He didn't move to pick up his utensils and eat though. It felt like if he made the wrong move, he'd break this crazy illusion.

"大丈夫, Eiji?" Sing asked him. Eiji turned to him, gawking as the boy took a sip of water innocently.

"You too?" he asked. 'Dreaming of the future,' Ash had said about him on the phone. Eiji wondered if he really was dreaming, if he was stuck in one here and now.

Ash and Sing shared a look, smirks that morphed into laughter. Eiji wound up laughing along with them. Random Japanese phrases were blurted out by the three of them, the two new language learners only stopping when Eiji lost them in a spiel of flowery sentences. They scowled and Eiji enjoyed feeling smug. It didn't matter if he'd been quoting a passage from classic literature rather than using conversational speech, did it?

***

It was time for the next big move, Canada to Japan. Ash's documentation was all in order.

He and Eiji tossed things into a single suitcase. Despite how long they'd been living together, neither of them had accumulated many possessions. Eiji packed his photographs with care and Ash tucked in a few books that had warranted a bookstore purchase rather than library loan. Clothing, toiletries, and other small trinkets went in last. It didn't take the two of them long to pack. It also didn't take Ash long to realize that he and Eiji were the only ones packing. He marched over to Sing, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"What is this? Are you really staying? You can't go back there."

Eiji didn't need Ash to say where he meant.

"I have to, Ash," Sing told him. There was sadness in his voice, but his eyes showed that he was resolute in his decision. Eiji knew how long and hard Sing had thought about this. He also knew how hard it was to deliver news the recipient didn't want to hear, something you didn't want them to hear. He'd felt the same telling his parents again and again that he couldn't return to Japan just yet; even if they didn't sound upset, he could tell he was burdening them. Now Sing was feeling that weight under Ash's somber gaze growing fiery in rage.

"Do you think you still have some obligation to Chinatown? You can rest assured that with or without you, the troubled kids are going to do what they want. And the Lees . . . You can't change the way things are, Sing. You're out. Stay out. What's the point of jumping back in the flames, huh?"

Sing looked shocked. "I'm not going back to the gang."

Ash was the one who looked shocked now. "Then what, you're just going back for kicks? Did you have another life there or something?"

Sing shook his head. "It's just . . . I want to stay close. Make sure that the Golzine house doesn't start generating kid-based wildcats again. The three of us are the only ones that know about this mess, aside from the ones making it. If crap goes down again, I need to be there to try to shut it down."

"It's not your problem," Ash told him.

Sing smirked. "Funny, coming from you," he said. "It wasn't your problem either, once you were out. But I'm talking and walking upright thanks to you two. Aside from keeping tabs on Golzine and his lackeys, there's something else I want to do. Eiji set me up with Ibe-san's info. One benefit to being in touch with him is that he'll let me bunk here again if I ever need to, but more importantly, he's giving me personnel-only access to the zoo."

Ash looked from Sing to Eiji and back again. "What's the point of that?"

"I got lucky, having you and Eiji to turn me back. I don't know if I can help anyone else the way you two did for me, but I want to try. Ibe-san's been told I'm a foreign exchange student, interested in job shadowing. It isn't too much of a reality stretch because I do plan on getting an education. I've got ways," he added with a wink. "Maybe I'll be a true veterinarian one day. The point is I'll be able to get close to the cats that way, job shadowing. Someday I might put my hands on a cheetah and make magic happen, who knows. I'd have a lot of explaining to do to the zoo staff if a cat poofed into a boy, but—"

"Are you sure, Sing?" Eiji was the one to ask. "It's noble, but is this really what you want?"

Sing held his eye, nodded. "New York was a hell pit at times, but what can I say," he said with a shrug. "In the end, it's still home."

"Well," Ash said, "if you're sure, I guess there's no stopping you then." He made to walk away but stopped, turning back a smile at Sing, probably to show that there were no hard feelings. When Sing returned it, Ash carried on, heading back into his and Eiji's bedroom.

After a moment, Eiji followed him out. He found Ash sitting on the bed with his hands clamped on his knees, eyes distant. Eiji went to sit beside him, close enough for their skin to brush. "He'll be okay," Eiji assured him.

Ash sighed and smiled again. "Yeah, he will."

***

The three of them had assembled on the back veranda once the meandering packing was done. They had a few minutes left together and thought it would be nice to enjoy the view. Those mountains touching the brightening sky like fingertips reaching for dawn had been a welcome sight each morning.

"I guess that's everything," Ash said, setting down the suitcase. None of them said anything more for a moment, letting it all sink in. "We'll see you, Sing."

Ash held out a hand and Sing took it, clasping it then pulling it to bring Ash in for a hug. Eiji smiled as Sing clung like a child while Ash looked awkward before returning the gesture. It was like having an outside look at his and Ash's first few hugs. Eiji could recall how his heart leapt when he first felt Ash succumb in his embrace, body relaxing, fingers digging at his back as he pulled Eiji in tighter. How long would it take for him to ease up during Sing's embraces? How long would it be before they shared another?

Sing came over to Eiji and Eiji immediately wrapped his arms around him. He still felt so small to Eiji, but he'd changed, hadn't he? Eiji could picture the boy that lay where the black panther cub collapsed; he couldn't have been in Golzine's clutches long, but he'd grown malnourished and frail in that lightless dungeon. Now Sing had regained his build and confidence. He stood tall. In fact, Eiji cocked his head, had he grown taller? Maybe not yet, but Eiji was sure he would. A wildcat cub was destined to grow into a big cat after all.

"I'll be seeing you guys," Sing said. "In the meantime, keep in touch. Seriously, write, call, whatever. For now, Ibe-san will be like a direct line to me. When I get my new number and address, I'll let you guys know it. You too do the same."

"Of course," Eiji nodded. "Keep this to tide you over." He handed Sing a copy of the picture he'd taken of himself and Ash.

Sing's mouth opened in a soundless gasp. He swallowed, looking chocked up, before giving thanks. "I'll take good care of—" He cut off what he was saying, seeming to have caught sight of something in the woods at the mountains' base. "Look," he pointed. Ash and Eiji turned.

There was a puma watching them on the tree line. The cat twitched its ear, as though it had been listening to them. Then, with a slow blink and lash of its tail, it turned and stalked off toward the mountains in the distance.

"I wonder . . ." Sing said aloud, eyes still on the trees. Ash wasn't able to break his eyes from the trees either. Eiji turned back and stared too.

They all wondered.

***

People bustled through the airport. Ash and Eiji stood to themselves, ignoring the noise and confusion, practically in their own world.

"Are you sure you're ready? A move from the U.S. to Canada is one thing, but Japan is all the way across the sea. New sights, new culture—"

"You kidding or something?" Ash interrupted.

"Yeah," Eiji admitted. "You should be laughing."

"I'll laugh nonstop when the eighteen-hour flight is over."

"Your first time on a plane?"

"Yep," Ash looked proud for some reason, making Eiji chuckle.

"It'll be over before you know it. But, really, do you think Japan will feel like home?"

"I told you before, I'll follow you anywhere. My home is where you are, and I trust you."

Eiji smiled. "I guess your whiskers grew back then."

"What?"

"Something Ibe-san said when he first introduced me to Ash Lynx.  When a cat's whiskers are cut, the cat gets disoriented and scared. I imagine they also lose trust in the person that hurt them, but that can change with time and care. Like a cat's whiskers, trust can be wrongly sniped away; but both can grow back."

Ash stared at him, expression unreadable. Then he gave a curt grin. "That's deep, Eiji," he said mockingly.

Eiji moved to elbow him, but Ash took his hand. "Thank you, for everything you've done and all you'll do tomorrow and the days after." Ash grew flustered enough to drop Eiji's hand and scratch his head. "I mean, I'll say thank you again in the future. The way I said it makes it seem like it's the end or something. That's not what I meant. I mean . . . Well, you know what I mean." Ash crossed his arms and looked away, pouting in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I know, Aslan." Eiji moved in close, giving Ash a peck on the cheek and getting him to blush adorably. Eiji grinned. "Let's go."

Eiji held out his hand and Ash took it again, gripping it like he never planned to let go.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a twitter! To know more about me and see updates on more fics follow @Yamino_Yama


End file.
